This invention relates generally to ultrasound systems and, more particularly, to probes for ultrasound medical imaging systems.
Ultrasound systems typically include ultrasound scanning devices, such as, ultrasound probes having different transducers that allow for performing various different ultrasound scans (e.g., different imaging of a volume or body). The ultrasound probes are typically connected to an ultrasound system for controlling the operation of the probes. The probes include a scan head having a plurality of transducer elements (e.g., piezoelectric crystals), which may be arranged in an array. The ultrasound system drives the transducer elements within the array during operation, such as, during a scan of a volume or body, which may be controlled based upon the type of scan to be performed. The ultrasound system includes a plurality of channels for communicating with the probe. For example, the channels may transmit pulses for driving the transducer elements and for receiving signals therefrom.
In volume probes, wherein the scan head mechanically moves during scan operation, a separate wet and dry chamber are typically provided. In particular, the scan head moves (e.g. rotates) in a sealed wet chamber having an acoustic membrane surrounding a scan head housing that contacts a patient during a scan. The wet chamber is typically filled with an acoustic liquid to allow acoustic coupling during scanning (e.g., during transmissions). The wet chamber is sealed from the dry chamber and may include control components for controlling the operation of the scan head in the wet chamber. The control components communicate with and control the scan head, for example, control the operation of transducer elements within the scan head. The communication between the control components and scan head may be provided by different communication lines (e.g., coaxial or other flexible cable). These communication lines traverse the seal between the wet and dry chambers, requiring the use of sealing members to maintain the liquid tight seal between the chambers. Each sealing member that is required increases the likelihood of a failure, for example, an increased likelihood of liquid leaking into the dry chamber through one of the sealing members. Further, the sealing members add complexity in design and cost to the probe. For example, additional components (e.g., brackets) between the wet and dry chambers may be needed to maintain the position and sealing engagement of the sealing members.